Users of mobile or telephones or other wireless communication devices including, by way of example and not by way of limitation, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) devices, “Smart” phones, automatic crash notification (ACN) units, mobile radio devices and similar communication devices may be capable of employing Multi-media Messaging Service (MMS) format for carrying out communications. Such MMS format messaging may be employed by a user in carrying out communications related with special number calls.
Examples of such special number calls are 9-1-1 calls for seeking emergency services and other abbreviated number calls for non-emergency special services, such as “N-1-1” systems. Examples of such N-1-1 systems include “3-1-1” (urgent but not emergency calls) and “5-1-1” (traffic inquiry calls). Special number calls may also include, by way of further example and not by way of limitation, abbreviated numbers for calling commercial services, such as “*820” (calling a radio station) or “GOTIX” (calling for tickets).
For purposes of illustration, by way of example and not by way of limitation, the present invention will be described in the context of an emergency service network in the United States, commonly referred to as a 9-1-1 network. The teachings of the present invention are equally applicable, useful and novel in other special number calling systems, such as maintenance service networks, college campus security networks, abbreviated number networks for calling commercial services and other networks.
Some special number answering positions may not be equipped for handling MMS format messaging.
There is a need for a system and method for treating a special number call sent to a special number answering position, such as an emergency service request message sent to an emergency service answering position, using a Multi-media Messaging Service (MMS) format.